leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 01
Wertvolle Ressourcen in Kalamanda entdeckt ;Zwei gewaltige Nexus und unschätzbare Reichtümer am Mogronpass entdeckt :Bob Nashahago berichtet aus der Kriegsakademie Das verschlafene, unscheinbare Dorf Kalamanda, in der Nähe des nördlichen Zugangs zum Mogronpass, ist nun in hellem Aufruhr, seit es eine der Hauptrollen auf der Weltenbühne spielt. Der Vorsteher des Dorfes, Anson Ridley, berichtete diese Woche, dass ein örtliches Gutachterteam ein gewaltiges Vorkommen an Gold und wertvollen Edelsteinen im Einflussbereich des Dorfes ausgemacht hat. Zudem wurden entlang der Ressourcenvorkommen zwei Nexus mit einem beachtlichen magischen Potenzial entdeckt. Vor der Entdeckung war Kalamanda nur wenigen und als nicht mehr als ein ruhiges Örtchen zum Fischen von Valoranforellen bekannt. Jetzt ist das Dorf zum Ziel zahlreicher Abenteurer und Goldgräber auf der Suche nach Ruhm und Reichtümern wie aus den wildesten, fantastischsten Träumen geworden. In Erwartung des großen Ansturms von Menschen, die einen Tag harter Arbeit gegen schöne Belohnungen eintauschen wollen, hat der Stadtrat bereits ein temporäres Lager entlang des Mogronpasses am Fuße der Großen Barriere errichten lassen. Dorfvorsteher Ridley räumte ein, dass Kalamanda selbst nicht gut genug ausgerüstet ist, um die reichhaltigen Rohstoffvorkommen, die unter dem Dorf und seiner Umgebung liegen, abzubauen und zu verarbeiten. „Es steht quasi außer Frage, dass wir nach einem Partner Ausschau halten müssen, etwa nach einem externen Bergbau-Unternehmen oder sogar einem der Stadtstaaten, um diese Ressourcen erfolgreich auszubeuten.“, sagte Ridley. „Wir suchen nach Partnern, die die Wünsche Kalamandas respektieren und unsere Interessen an erste Stelle setzen.“ Seit der Entdeckung zweier massiver Nexus in unmittelbarer Nähe der wertvollen Ressourcen hat auch die Liga ein Interesse am Wohlergehen Kalamandas. Rovis Samadon, Sprecher des Rates der Gerechtigkeit, spielte das Problem, dass eine andere Organisation als die Liga die Nexus entdeckt hat, herunter. „Die Liga arbeitet unermüdlich und fleißig daran, die Nexus, die überall auf dem Kontinent Valoran gefunden werden, zu identifizieren und sie zu kontrollieren. Bei einer derart von magischer Energie gesegneten Welt wie Runeterra ist es nur logisch anzunehmen, dass viele Nexus unentdeckt bleiben.“ Samadon fuhr fort: „Die Einwohner von Kalamanda haben das Richtige getan, indem sie die Entdeckung nicht nur öffentlich machten, sondern auch die Liga umgehend darüber informierten.“ Die Liga hat daraufhin Pläne veröffentlicht, denen zufolge ein Forschungsteam aus Beschwörern und Zauberern nach Kalamanda geschickt werden soll, um herauszufinden, wie die Nexus zukünftig verwaltet und für die Liga genutzt werden können. Der Bote der Gerechtigkeit ;Ein offener Brief des Chefredakteurs :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley berichtet aus der Kriegsakademie Willkommen, werte Beschwörerkollegen, zum Eröffnungsartikel des neuesten Boten für Nachrichten und Reportagen der Liga. Unsere Zielstellung hinter diesem Boten der Gerechtigkeit ist es, euch, den Beschwörern, welche die größte Organisation bilden, die es jemals gab, einen einzigartigen Blickwinkel auf die Ereignisse, die Runeterra formen, zu ermöglichen. Es gab in der Vergangenheit andere Chroniken wie diese, auch wenn sie ohne ein solch nobles und hehres Ziel auskommen mussten. Den meisten Zeitungen fehlte es an einer klaren Ausrichtung und Übersichtlichkeit. Schon allzu lang mussten wir die Spreu vom Weizen trennen, wenn es darum ging, unseren Lesern Informationen aus unseren Stadtstaaten zur Verfügung zu stellen. Mit dem Boten der Gerechtigkeit erhaltet ihr sorgfältig recherchierte und zum Nachdenken anregende Informationen über all jene Ereignisse, egal ob groß oder klein, über die ihr Bescheid wissen solltet. Viel wichtiger aber ist, dass ihr uns durch eure Teilnahme und Unterstützung dabei helfen könnt, festzulegen, welche Richtung wir mit diesem Boten einschlagen werden. Mit diesem Unterfangen schreiben wir wahrlich Geschichte. Ihr, werte Beschwörer, formt die Geschichte von Runeterra auf den Richtfeldern und jetzt formt und prägt ihr sie auch hier. Wir sind zusammen nur die ersten paar Schritte einer langen Reise gegangen. Es wird am Boten auf dem Weg, der vor ihm liegt, viele Änderungen und Verbesserungen geben. Ich für meinen Teil bin sehr gespannt, wohin uns dies alles führen wird. Schiff der demacianischen Handelsflotte Opfer von Piraterie ;DSS Excursion von unbekannten Piraten im Meer der Eroberer gekapert :Bob Nashahago berichtet aus der Demacia Die DSS Excursion -- eine Schaluppe der Demacianischen Handelsflotte -- wurde mitsamt ihrer Besatzung als auf See geblieben gemeldet. Das Schiff fiel scheinbar Piraten zum Opfer. Es gibt keine Lebenszeichen von der Besatzung, und die Regierung Demacias hat keinerlei Lösegeldforderungen für die Freilassung der Seemänner erhalten. Die Excursion befand sich auf der Reise von Freljord nach Demacia mit nicht näher angegebenen Handelsgütern an Bord. Ein Sprecher der demacianischen Handelsflotte bestätigt, dass audiopathischer Kontakt mit dem Schiff während dieser Fahrt verloren ging und dass nach 24 Stunden Signalstille Rettungsschiffe zur letzten bekannten Position der Excursion ausgesandt wurden. Nach dem Bericht der demacianischen Untersuchungskommission -- angeführt von Garen, Kapitän der Leibgarde und Champion der Liga -- wurde ein Teil der Fracht zwanzig Kilometer von der letzten berichteten Position des Schiffes gefunden. Andere Trümmerteile in der Nähe der über Bord geworfenen Fracht wurden von Sehern untersucht, und so konnte festgestellt werden, dass die Excursion auf ihrer Fahrt nach Demacia angegriffen und geentert wurde. Trotz weiterer Benutzung von Weisssagungsmagie konnte die Identität der Angreifer nicht festgestellt werden. Was die Seher berichten konnten, ist, dass der Angriff nachts geschah, während der Großteil der Mannschaft in ihren Kajüten schlief. Weiterhin ist sicher, dass Magie über derhöchsten von der Liga erlaubten Machtstufe benutzt wurde. Alles deutet auf den Einsatz von Nekromantie hin. Deswegen hat auch die Liga ein Team von Ermittlern, angeführt von Champion Kayle, entsandt. "Wir werden mit Demacia zusammenarbeiten, um auf den Grund der Dinge zu kommen," so Kayle. "Piraterie in allen Formen ist eine Bedrohung für alle Stadtstaaten; nur zusammen und mit den Mitteln und der Hilfe der Liga können wir diese Form von Gesetzlosigkeit ausrotten." Nekromantie wird nur von zwei Stadtstaaten als magisches Studienfach akzeptiert: Noxus und Zhaun. Während die Liga Nekromantie nicht im Allgemeinen auf dem ganzen Kontinent verboten hat, wird doch oft darauf hingewiesen, dass diese Form von Magie sehr gefährlich sein kann, wenn sie auch nur im Geringsten falsch benutzt wird. In der Liga ist die Benutzung von Nekromantie und sogar das Studium von Nekromantie verboten, und im Arcanum Majoris ist auch die Herstellung von nekromantischen Artifakten untersagt. Sprecher der Regierungen von Noxus und Zhaun verurteilten den Angriff aufs Schärfste, während jedoch Katarina, Botschafter der Liga für Noxus, Sorge äußerte über Demacias "aggressive" Handelspolitik. "Demacias brutale Handelspolitik erntet dem Stadtstaat jetzt die verdorbenen Früchte, die sie für zahllose Jahre gesät hat." Nach der noxianischen Antwort gefragt, gibt Garen klar Antwort: "Für jeden, der von den magischen Verbrechen weiß, die Staaten wie Noxus regelmäßig begehen, kann es keine Überraschung sein, dass in diesem Angriff Nekromantie benutzt wurde. Ich möchte ihren Lesern versichern, dass Demacia keine Mühen scheuen wird, um auf dieser Tragödie auf den Grund zu gehen. Die Schuldigen für diesen unprovozierten, niederträchtigen Akt werden ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden." Der Insider ;Der neueste Klatsch und Tratsch über die Champions der Liga! :Ram von Steed eurem Insider in der League of Legends Tja, es geht ganz zweifellos heiß her in der Liga – oder es wird eiskalt, falls ihr zu den Unglücklichen gehört. Die vergangenen zwei Wochen waren der Hammer für einige unserer beliebtesten Champions. Schauen wir uns näher an, wer Top oder ein Flop ist! Evelynn, die Herzensbrecherin... Auf die exotischen Schönheiten müsst ihr immer ein Auge haben – und Evelynn ist eine Championesse, die diese Wahrheit mit jeder Faser ihres Seins verkörpert. Viele Männer sind ihrem Zauber erlegen – oder wurden einfach nur von ihr erlegt. Der vielleicht letzte und unglaublichste unter ihnen war dieser Zigeunerschurke, dieser Hausierer, den sie Twisted Fate nennen. Anfang des Jahres entwickelte sich zunächst eine Romanze zwischen den beiden, als sie gemeinsam bei der Eröffnungszeremonie des Lichterfestes in Zhaun auftauchten. Ein weiteres Mal wurden sie bei der Fanparty der Liga der Legenden gesichtet. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Gelegenheiten, zu denen der Verfasser die beiden in einer lauschigen Nacht zusammen entdeckte. Aber anscheinend hatten die beiden unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von dieser „Beziehung“. „Wir haben eine nette Zeit zusammen”, sagte Evelynn. „Aber das ist nichts ernstes. Nichts hält ewig. Naja, fast nichts.” Twisted Fates Gefühle waren offensichtlich ganz andere: „Ich bin ein Mann, der sich gern alle Möglichkeiten offen hält. Aber manchmal musst du eine Gelegenheit ergreifen und diese blauhäutige Schönheit ist jedes Risiko wert.“ Vertraute des Paars behaupten, dass die heftigen Auseinandersetzungen in der Kampfarena in gegnerischen Mannschaften der Beziehung des Paars – und den nahe gelegenen Straßen der Stadt außerhalb der Richtfelder – hart zugesetzt hat. Es hat den Anschein, als würde Evelynn einmal mehr das Herz ihres Geliebten verspeisen und so wird es wohl bald wieder einen heißbegehrten Junggesellen mehr in der Liga geben. Gragas – mal wieder sturzbetrunken Gragas mag der kühnste Braumeister am Fuße der Großen Barriere sein, aber er ist gleichzeitig auch der rauflustigste Aufwiegler! Die letzte Donnerstagnacht war da keine Ausnahme. Im Anschluss an ein erfolgreiches Spiel in der Kampfarena feierte Gragas wie gewöhnlich seinen Sieg – dieses Mal in der Kneipe „Zum Laternenanzünder“ an Noxus’ legendärem Vexallia-Platz. Anwesende erzählten, dass Gragas zusammen mit seinem Freund und Championkollegen Jax auftauchte. Das Saufgelage begann gegen ungefähr 20:30 Uhr. Um 22:30 Uhr gaben sie Saalrunden. Schlag Zwölfe waren zwölf Stühle zertrümmert, ein Fenster eingeschlagen, fünf Flaschen zerbrochen, drei Arme gebrochen und eine Handvoll Zähne ausgeschlagen. Zudem beklagten zwei Kellnerinnen, dass ihre Hinterteile ungebührlich begrabscht wurden! Jax verschwand wahrscheinlich schon etwas früher, wohingegen Gragas in Richtung seiner geliebten Berge geflohen war, bevor die Polizei von Noxia beim „Laternenanzünder“ eintraf. Nach kurzer Überprüfung entschieden Noxias Amtsträger, alle Anklagen fallen zu lassen. Sergeant Willem Nightshade von der Polizei von Noxia hatte dazu Folgendes zu sagen: „Es wäre ungesetzlich von uns, einen Champion der Liga, der gar nicht wirklich eine Straftat gegen den Staat begangen hat, der Stadt zu verweisen. Mal ehrlich, der Ärger beginnt doch immer erst, wenn der Barmann ihm törichterweise zu viele Drinks ausschenkt. Es ist deren Risiko, wenn sie ihn hineinlassen und ihm immer wieder Alkohol nachschenken. Was haben sie denn erwartet, was passieren würde?“ Als Hinweis an die umsichtigen Gastwirte von Noxus sagte Nightshade: „Das nächste Mal sollten sie versuchen, seine Drinks zu verdünnen. Auf der anderen Seite könnte ihn das allerdings auch noch mehr reizen. Egal, seid euch einfach der Risiken bewusst, wenn ihr jemanden mit dem Spitznamen ‚Aufwiegler‘ Alkohol ausschenkt!“ Eins ist mal klar: Wenn der Verfasser sieht, wie Gragas seine Lieblingskneipe betritt, sieht er zu, dass er verschwindet! Und nächstes Mal... Wie immer werde ich die Augen aufhalten nach den spannendsten Geschichten über unsere Champions. Wer weiß, was sie das nächste Mal anstellen! Eigenartiges Artefakt in Kumungu entdeckt ;Der neueste Klatsch und Tratsch über die Champions der Liga! :Reira Kashuld berichtet aus der Kriegsakademie Der Meister-Spurensucher und Champion der Liga aus Piltover, Ezreal, kehrte kürzlich von einer erfolgreichen archäologischen Expedition aus Kumungu, der rätselhaften Urwaldregion jenseits der Großen Barriere, die weit im Süden des Valoran-Festlandes liegt, zurück. „Kumungu ist größtenteils ein gefährlicher Ort, doch für mich spielt Gefahr keine Rolle“, verkündete Ezreal im Rahmen eines besonderen Vortrages am Arcanum Majoris, dem akademischen Zweig der Kriegsakademie. „Neue Expeditionen Kumungu? Darauf könnt ihr wetten.“ Während des Ereignisses beeindruckte Ezreal die versammelten Gelehrten, indem er ein Artefakt, das er während seiner Expedition gefunden hatte, enthüllte und der Kriegsakademie spendete. Es wird erwartet, dass es im Rahmen von Ligaspielen eingesetzt werden kann, sobald das Objekt vervielfältigt und seine Duplikate umfassend in der Kampfarena erprobt wurden. Dem ungeübten Auge erscheint das Artefakt wahrscheinlich lediglich als banale Laterne. „Es ist viel mehr als das.“, sagte Professor Alowicious Chucat, leitender Archäologe des Arcanum Majoris. „Bei näherer Betrachtung entdeckten wir einen Namen, der in den Fuß der Laterne eingraviert ist.“ Mit Hinweis auf die verwitterte Gravur des Namens Wriggle fuhr Chucat fort: „Es scheint, als wäre dies ein wichtiges Artefakt für denjenigen gewesen, der es besaß. Den Scharten am Boden und dem abgenutzten Handgriff nach zu urteilen, kam es sicher in mehr als nur einem Kampf zum Einsatz. Ich vermute, dass es wohl dazu benutzt wurde, Raubtiere, die in dieser Region beheimatet sind, abzuwehren. Es ist zweifellos ein Hilfsmittel, das für die Navigation im Urwald hergestellt wurde. Die Gelehrten sind sich einig darüber, dass Kumungu reich an wertvollen Artefakten ist. Leider haben die Gefahren, die mit einem solch wilden und geheimnisvollen Land einhergehen, den Ansturm unerfahrener Entdecker, der seit kurzem auf diese Gegend erfolgt, nicht aufhalten können. Daraufhin sprach die Liga eine Warnung gegen solche Expeditionen aus. „Die meisten, die sich als Abenteurer oder Archäologen betrachten, sind es – realistisch betrachtet – nicht.“, fuhr Chucat fort. „Viele, die von Ezreals Heldentaten gehört haben, denken, sie könnten es ihm gleichtun. Es ist aber sehr wichtig, daran zu denken, dass Ezreal nicht nur ein Champion der Liga, sondern auch der oberste Forscher eines Stadtstaates ist. Überlasst gefährliche Expeditionen den Profis.“ en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 01 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 01 期 Kategorie:The Journal of Justice Ausgaben